Spezialisten
by yoho
Summary: Lieber Herr Minister, Sie kennen uns wahrscheinlich nicht, aber wir sind die Kinder von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Sie sind zwar nicht unsere richtigen Eltern, aber sie sind die einzigen Eltern, die wir haben ...


Title: Spezialisten

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Spezialisten' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!!

Teaser: _Lieber Herr Minister, Sie kennen uns wahrscheinlich nicht, aber wir sind die Kinder von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Sie sind zwar nicht unsere richtigen Eltern, aber sie sind die einzigen Eltern, die wir haben ..._

Authors Note: Habt ihr auch schon mal jemanden verraten? Selbst wenn es nur zu seinem oder ihrem Besten war, man hat hinterher trotzdem ein tierisch schlechtes Gewissen. Um so einen Verrat geht es in dieser Geschichte.

In ‚Spezialisten' spielen zwei Kinder, die Sara und Janek heißen, wichtige Rollen. Harry und Hermine, die sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung teilen und in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte wohnen, haben die Kriegswaisen nach vielem Zögern und gegenseitiger Überzeugungsarbeit bei sich aufgenommen. Mehr dazu findet ihr in meinen Geschichten ‚Kinderkram' und ‚Waisen'.

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Der Plot sowie Janek und Sara gehören mir.

* * *

**Spezialisten **

"_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

_But I have promises to keep_

_And miles to go before I sleep, _

_And miles to go before I sleep." _

_Robert Frost: Stopping By Woods on a Snowy Evening_

__________________

"Sagt mal, könntet ihr beide euch vorstellen, für eine Woche im Schloss zu wohnen?"

Sara und Janek sahen Hermine an, als habe sie gerade von ihnen verlangt, das Klo ohne Reinigungszauber zu putzen.

„Warum?", fragte Sara schließlich. „Ich bekomm bestimmt wieder Albträume, wenn ich alleine schlafen muss! Hier kann ich zu Janek ins Bett oder er zu mir. Dann ist das nicht so schlimm. Aber im Schloss können wir nicht in einem Bett schlafen."

Hermine seufzte: „Na ja, können tätet ihr schon. Wir wär's, wenn Harry dir seinen Umhang leiht? Dann kannst du dich in den Jungenschlafraum schleichen, nachdem die anderen im Bett sind. Du musst nur früh genug aufstehen, damit sie dich nicht versehentlich erwischen."

Sara grinste: „Warst du nicht diejenige, die sich früher immer genau an die Regeln gehalten hat?"

„Wer hat dir denn so was erzählt?", fragte Hermine mit gespielter Empörung. „Ich und mich an die Regeln gehalten!"

„Warum sollen wir denn überhaupt im Schloss schlafen?", wollte Janek wissen.

„Harry und ich müssen eine Woche weg", erklärte Hermine. „Deswegen dachten wir, ihr könntet so lange ins Schloss umziehen."

„Und warum dürfen wir nicht hier bleiben? Wir machen schon nichts kaputt."

Hermine lachte. „Ich finde, ihr seid noch ein bisschen jung, um hier so lange alleine zu wohnen."

Sara stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Wir sind schon zwölf", sagte sie.

Hermine piekste Sara mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch, so dass sie blitzartig zusammenklappte: „Und so schnell kriegt man euch klein."

Janek grinste: „Wir haben keine Chance, oder?"

„Kaum", sagte Hermine. „Also, abgemacht?"

Die beiden nickten. Aber sie sahen nicht glücklich aus.

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass das Thema noch nicht erledigt war und sie sollte Recht behalten.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich vor in der Woche, die wir im Schloss wohnen sollen?", begann Sara am Abendbrottisch.

„Das Aurorenbüro hat gefragt, ob wir ihnen bei einem Spezialeinsatz helfen", sagte Harry.

„Wofür brauchen die euch eine ganze Woche lang?", wollte Janek wissen.

Harry stupste ihm mit dem Finger an die Nase. „Geheimsache. Wir dürfen es euch nicht erzählen."

Eine Weile waren alle mit Essen beschäftigt und niemand sagte mehr etwas.

„Ist es was Gefährliches?", fragte Sara schließlich.

Harry und Hermine warfen sich Blicke zu. Schließlich schüttelten sie beide fast simultan den Kopf. Das sah lustig aus und erst grinste Sara. Aber dann erstarb ihr Lächeln. „Wie gefährlich ist es?"

„Nicht besonders gefährlich", sagte Hermine.

Sara fand, dass sie eine miese Lügnerin war.

***

Als Janek zu Sara ins Zimmer kam, war sie bereits im Bett. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, den Blick starr auf die Zimmerdecke gerichtet.

„Es ist nicht gerecht", sagte sie ohne jede Einleitung.

„Was ist nicht gerecht?", fragte Janek und legte sich neben sie.

„Dass sie was richtig Gefährliches mitmachen sollen."

Janek drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er Sara ansehen konnte: „Meinst du, Hermine hat gelogen?"

„Ja", sagte Sara. „Sie ist nicht gut in so was. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie uns anlügt. Bei anderen ist sie bestimmt besser, sonst hätte sie nie fürs Aurorenbüro arbeiten können. Die müssen ja bluffen, wenn sie Verdächtige vernehmen."

„Aber was ist daran nicht gerecht, wenn sie noch mal mitmachen sollen. Sie haben mir nie viel erzählt, aber ich glaub, dass sie ziemlich gut sind?"

„Weil sie lange genug gekämpft haben. Und ...", Sara brach ab und schluckte. „... und weil wir schon mal unsere Eltern verloren haben. Es ist nicht gerecht, dass sie noch mal kämpfen sollen. Wenn sie sterben, dann sind wir wieder alleine."

„Meinst du, sie könnten sterben?"

„Natürlich könnten sie sterben", sagte Sara. „Die Auroren gewinnen nicht immer."

Die beiden schwiegen lange.

„Aber was sollen wir dagegen machen?", fragte Janek.

Sara richtete sich auf. „Meinst du, der Zaubereiminister weiß, dass Harry und Hermine jetzt unsere Eltern sind?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Janek kuschelte sich in die Decke. „Ich meine, als Zaubereiminister muss man sich bestimmt um ganz viele Sachen kümmern. Da weiß man so was nicht." Er gähnte. "Aber was sollte das nützen, wenn er es wüsste?"

Als Sara wieder zu ihm hinüberblickte, war er eingeschlafen. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich von rechts nach links, verhaspelte sich im Oberbett und knuffte Janek dabei mit ihrem Ellenbogen. Der quittierte das mit einem unwilligen Grunzen, schlief aber weiter.

Schließlich stand Sara auf und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Sie zündete eine Kerze an, zog ein frisches Blatt Pergament aus einer Schublade, nahm ihre beste Feder und begann zu schreiben.

_Lieber Herr Minister,_

_Sie kennen uns wahrscheinlich nicht, aber wir sind die Kinder von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Sie sind zwar nicht unsere richtigen Eltern, aber sie sind die einzigen Eltern, die wir haben ..._

Es dauerte lange, bis sie fertig war. Als sie sich wieder ins Bett legte, konnte sie endlich einschlafen.

Den Brief hatte sie zusammengerollt in ihre Schultasche gesteckt. Sie würde morgen von ihrem Taschengeld in Hogsmeade eine Eule mieten und ihn abschicken.

***

Als Sara und Janek zwei Tage später zum Frühstück runterkamen, herrschte in der Küche Aufruhr. Schon auf der Treppe hörten sie Hermine schimpfen und als Harry in ihr Blickfeld geriet, sahen sie, dass er einen hochroten Kopf hatte.

Der Frühstückstisch war nicht gedeckt. Auf der zerkratzten Holzplatte lag eine geöffnete Pergamentrolle. Die Splitter des Siegellackes waren überall verteilt. Mitten auf dem Tisch hockte unbeeindruckt eine große, schwarze Eule, die aussah, als hätte sie schon alles gesehen. Als Harry mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug, zuckte sie nicht mal mit den Flügelspitzen.

„Das war bestimmt Ogden. Dieses intrigante Arschloch. Dieser Oberschleimer. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege."

„Harry", mahnte Hermine, die die Kinder auf der Treppe entdeckt hatte.

„Die können mich mal kreuzweise. Sollen sie doch ihren Scheiß ohne uns regeln. Werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben. Niemand kennt dieses Höhlensystem so gut wie wir. Weißt du was, ich schreibe denen heute Abend, dass wir in Zukunft nicht mehr als Spezialisten zur Verfügung stehen werden. Aus! Schluss! Feierabend! Ich bin doch nicht deren Heini!"

Harry ließ zum zweiten Mal die Faust auf den Tisch krachen. Eine Tasse, die vom Abendessen stehen geblieben war, hüpfte zwei Zentimeter in die Luft und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Der Vogel nahm den Lärm mit stoischer Ruhe hin, während Sara zusammen zuckte, als hätte Harry sie geschlagen.

Hermine berührte ihn am Arm und drehte ihn zur Treppe hin. „Du machst den Kindern Angst", sagte sie.

Harry versuchte etwas weniger böse zu gucken. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch erschreckt habe. Aber ist doch wahr!", und seine Faust krachte zum dritten Mal auf die Tischplatte. Allerdings hatte er den Winkel schlecht gewählt, denn er rieb sich anschließend die Hand.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Sara und versuchte dabei möglichst unschuldig zu klingen.

Hermine seufzte: „Das Aurorenbüro hat uns wieder ausgeladen. Erst setzen sie Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung, versprechen uns eine großzügige Bezahlung, besorgen einen Vertretungslehrer, wir haben hier auch schon alles geregelt. Und dann wollen sie uns plötzlich nicht mehr. Sie haben nicht mal einen Grund in den Brief geschrieben. Einfach nur, dass wir nicht mehr gebraucht werden."

Janek schluckte und Sara war blass geworden. Aber das fiel Harry und Hermine nicht auf. Sie waren alle viel zu spät dran und mussten sich beeilen, um noch pünktlich im Schloss zu sein.

***

Auf dem Weg zur Schule bemerkte Harry, dass Sara und Janek sich stritten. Da die beiden einige Meter vor ihnen gingen, konnte er allerdings nicht verstehen, um was es ging. Er verstand nur die Worte ‚Brief' und ‚Unsinn' und zum Schluss ein verächtliches ‚Verräterin'. Als sie das Schlosstor erreicht hatten, weinte Sara und Janek stürmte davon, als ob ein ganzer Schwarm Dementoren hinter ihm her wäre.

_Auch das noch_, dachte Harry. Er drückte Sara kurz an sich. „Ist es schlimm?", fragte er.

Sie nickte und zog die Nase hoch.

„Reicht es, wenn wir heute Abend darüber reden?"

„Ja." Sara wischte sich über die Augen und steuerte dann auf den nächsten Toilettenraum zu, um sich noch schnell vor dem Unterricht das Gesicht zu waschen.

***

Abends war die Stimmung gedrückt. Sara und Janek schwiegen sich über den Tisch hinweg an und warfen sich, immer wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, gegenseitig düstere Blicke zu.

Harry war nach wie vor wütend, versuchte aber, das nicht an seinen Mitbewohnern auszulassen. Er aß schnell und stand dann auf. „Ich geh ins Arbeitszimmer und schreib einen Brief an das Aurorenbüro. Ich hab keine Lust, das einfach so zu schlucken. Die sollen uns wenigstens erklären, warum wir plötzlich nicht mehr dabei sind."

Als er aufstand, stieß Sara einen Schluchzer aus und stürmte durch die Eingangstür nach draußen. Hermine wollte ihr nach, aber Harry drückte sie wieder in ihren Stuhl. „Lass mich das machen", sagte er.

Er fand Sara auf der Eingangstreppe und setzte sich neben sie auf die staubigen Holzstufen. Sein Blick ging über die Wiesen, auf denen sich Gräser und Frühlingsblumen im Wind bewegten.

„Was ist los?", fragte er. „Immer noch der Streit mit Janek?"

„Das ist schon Okay", murmelte Sara. „Wir haben uns wieder vertragen. Na ja, zumindest halbwegs."

Harry beobachtete die Schwalben, die in tiefem Flug über die Wiesen glitten. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und manchmal brachte eine Böe einen der Vögel aus dem Kurs und zauste ihm die Flügel. Die Luft roch nach Regen.

„Ich hab den Brief geschrieben", platzte Sara heraus.

„Welchen Brief?", fragte Harry, der so gar keine Idee hatte, wovon sie redete.

„Den Brief an den Zaubereiminister."

Harry wartete auf mehr und blickte weiter den Schwalben nach.

„Den Brief, in dem ich ihm erklärt habe, warum ihr nicht auf diesen Einsatz gehen dürft."

Sara weinte jetzt. „Ich pack meine Sachen", sagte sie und richtete sich auf.

Harry zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf die Treppe herunter. „Was stand drin, in dem Brief?", fragte er.

Sara schniefte, sah Harry dann aber geradeaus an: „Da stand drin, dass wir schon einmal unsere Eltern verloren haben, und dass die anderen Zauberer kein Recht haben, sie uns noch einmal wegzunehmen und dass ihr schon genug gekämpft habt in eurem Leben und jetzt mal andere dran sind."

„Das hast du dem Minister geschrieben?" Harry blickte sie ungläubig an.

„Ja! Aber Janek wollte das nicht. Er hat versucht es mir auszureden und ich hab den Brief trotzdem abgeschickt. Dann hat er gesagt, dass der Minister das sowieso nicht liest, weil ich ja nur ein Kind bin.

„Aber jetzt hat er den Brief wohl doch gelesen." Sara schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so sauer sein würdest. Deshalb haben Janek und ich uns heute Morgen gestritten. Aber du darfst ihn nicht bestrafen. Wir haben uns versprochen, nie den anderen zu verpetzen und deshalb hat er euch nichts sagen können."

Sara senkte den Blick und wartete. Harry schwieg lange. Dann legte er vorsichtig den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.

„Das war sehr mutig von dir, diesen Brief zu schreiben", sagte er. „Ich hätte hoffentlich das gleiche getan, wenn ich noch Eltern gehabt hätte."

Die beiden saßen sehr lange auf der Treppe, ohne zu reden. Sara ganz dicht an Harrys Seite. Wie lange sie geweint hatte, wusste sie hinterher nicht mehr.

Sie gingen erst wieder ins Haus, als die ersten Tropfen den nahenden Regen ankündigten. Über dem Großen See konnte man die Wasserwand schon deutlich erkennen. Es würde draußen kalt werden, an diesem Abend.


End file.
